Glory & Gore
by LicoriceTwisttt
Summary: AU:tumblr prompt- Piper Chapman is an up and coming name in the boxing world when she meets the infamous Alex Vause, somewhat of a big deal in the gritty world of underground fighting. After being invited to see a real fight, Piper finds herself intrigued by the raven haired woman and sucked into Alex's world, against her better judgement and the warnings of her friends and coach.
1. Chapter 1

**Hei guys. So this is a new fic, and it's gonna be long. If I can commit. Which I think I can. But you might have to hang in there sometimes. I was on tumblr and I saw this post with this prompt thingy (?) on blood, guts, & angel cake's blog and OMFG I wanted it to be a thing so badly I decided to try it out myself. (Btw my tumblr is: vausemanislifeee ) in case you wanna check it out, idk I reblog shit and ramble sometimes and that's it, BUT it's a way to talk so I leave it. SO YEAH. To blood, guts, & angel cake, if you didn't mean for this to be written I'm sorry! All credit for the idea is to go to them.**

_**The prompt: **bBoxing girlfriends AU. Piper Chapman is an up & coming name in the professional boxing world when she meets the infamous Alex Vause, somewhat of a big deal in the gritty world of underground street fighting. After accepting alex's challenge to come see a _real_ fight, Piper finds herself growing intrigued with the raven haired warrior & friends' ring. Against her better judgement & the warnings of her coach & friends, Piper gradually begins to slip deeper & deeper into Alex's world._

***Rating will probs change tbh***

**I'm gonna be doing my best to deliver, and well...I hope you all enjoy. Ily bunches :D**

**Yes, it will be Vauseman eventually, I'm taking my time with this, as it's kinda hefty and important to me. Next chapter will be focused on Piper, and Ch. 3 they meet, so sorry if it seems like a dragged out process, but trust me, I've gotcha covered.**

**Also, btw I kinda majorly need an editor so if you're down for that, shoot me a message here or on tumblr, or on kik (arcticmonkiezZ) **

**That's about it, I think, so uh, please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The smell of sweat and blood invaded Alex's senses.<p>

It was everywhere in the Pit. It was in the floors, the ring, the air, the mats. Now, it was once again pervading Alex's nostrils, causing the brunette to wipe her nose with her free hand, trying to get used to the stench of the room; the stench of her work. Alex, was a street fighter: pretty good, too. At least, that's what her coach, Nicky, tells her. The long list of wins speaks for itself as well, but Alex was never one to brag.

Swinging her bag of equipment over her shoulder, Alex made her way down the last flight of stairs to the basement level of the Pit, almost used to the stale air that filled it. The Pit was a square room, decent in size, with a boxing ring in the middle. Tables littered the outside of the ring. Hooks were scattered on the wall and the occasional kicking bag sat in the corners. The high ceiling held bright fluorescent lights that shone down, illuminating the grayish-green room with a bright white light. Alex set her bag down on one of the tables and pulled off her hoodie and sweats. Clad in her black shorts and sports bra, she sat on the table and opened her bag. Sighing, she pulled out her wraps and gloves, propping herself up on the table as she began to put them on.

"Hey, Vause!" a loud voice called out, followed shorty by the door to the stairs being pushed fully open as Nicky strode in.

Alex looked up, slightly startled at the wild-haired woman's voice. She pushed her glasses up her nose and slid on her last glove, turning to face the shorter woman.

"Yeah, Nick?" Alex answered, crossing her arms as she leaned against the table.

"You ready for tonight, kid?" Nicky asked, tapping Alex's glove.

"I guess…I mean, the worst that could happen is losing, right?" Alex laughed nervously.

"That's not the attitude I'm looking for here, Vause." Nicky laughed, holding up her hands for Alex to hit with her gloves. "You've gotta be in that winner's mindset tonight. It's gonna be some easy competition, but you need to pull out a win."

"Who is it?" Alex asked, turning from her coach and climbing into the ring.

Nicky grabbed a set of pads from the wall and followed Alex, climbing through the ropes of the ring. "The name's Leanne, I think, or something like that."

Alex nodded, taking practice shots at Nicky's held up hands. "Anything important I need to know?"

"Eh, she's had a couple wins, couple losses. I hear she's a druggie, though. I'd play it simple. No doubt you can beat the girl, but her and Pennsatucky are close; two meth heads in a week is exhausting. Can't have you burning out." Nicky commented, going through different combinations with the brunette.

"Awh, d'ya lose faith in me already, Nichols?" Alex joked, hopping from foot to foot as she warmed up.

"Not at all, Vause. I just don't want that pretty face of yours messed up too badly." Nicky laughed, dancing around the ring with Alex.

"How sweet of you." Alex smirked at her friend.

"Seriously though, Vause. Be careful. You need to do good this weekend, and that won't happen if you get fucked up tonight."

Alex shook her head as her and Nicky exchanged a few hits. "I'll try my best, Nicky."

"You know what they say," the Russian accent echoed off the walls, Your best is never enough. Not in here."

"Hey! Red!" Nicky smiled, hopping out of the right to give the woman a hug.

"Nicky!" the woman greeted warmly, accepting the brunette's hug.

"Hey, Red!" Alex called, climbing out of the ring.

"Hello, Vause." Red commented, a small smile on her face. "Are you ready for tonight? Word on the street is that it's going to be…interesting."

"I hope so." Alex breathed, "I know there will be quite a few watching, Leanne's got kind of a gang."

"Interesting fights mean good money." Red chuckled, taking a seat on the bench. "No doubt Doggett will be here to watch you, size up her competition for this weekend."

Nicky sat across from the older woman, motioning for Alex to do the same.

"Vause'll be fine. I trained her to be a tough cookie." Nicky smirked, "I hear there's that other match going on tonight, though." she mentioned with raised eyebrows, "You know, above ground."

"Vee's arena?" Alex asked, taking off her wraps.

"Cука." Red cursed under her breath as she shook her head. "That witch has always been trying to run me out of business."

"I hear hers is supposed to be pretty big ticket, too." Nicky replied, "House team versus some WASPy up and comin' girl. I've seen her too, didn't have her down as much of a fighter."

"Then why is it pegged as such a good fight?" Alex mused, taking a sip of water.

"The chick's undefeated in her past like fifteen fights in the last few months. She doesn't look like much, but I guess she packs a punch." Nicky laughed.

Alex smirked at this, "You're punny, Nichols."

Red and Nicky chattered on about business, Vee, and assorted competitors, but Alex's mind was now intrigued by the blonde that Nicky had mentioned. Quite often had she wondered what it was like to fight above ground, she had even considered it once. However, the payout she received from Kubra was far more than she could hope to make starting out on the surface. So she stayed. Sure, it was more dangerous, but money was money. Alex got up to refill her bottle when the door to the Pit opened, along with it came an enthusiastic, brown haired woman, with lipstick so red that Alex was pretty sure it was fluorescent.

"Hey, guys!" the girl drawled out, her east-coast accent strong.

"Ah, Lorna!" Red greeted as she stood up.

"Who's that?" Alex mouthed to Nicky, who was sitting across the table with her eyebrows up.

Nicky said nothing, simply shaking her head and laughing. Alex narrowed her eyes at Nicky's antics, her heart going out to the poor girl that Nicky was sizing up like her next meal.

"Girls, this is Lorna Morello. I'm good friends with her mother, and I think she'll do well on your team, Vause." Red explained.

"Doing what? I'm the coach. Vause is the muscle-"

"And _I_ will be the pep." Morello smiled widely, "It looks like she could really use some." she whispered as she looked at Alex, pointing to Nicky.

Alex cracked up at this, "Yeah she does, doesn't she?"

Nicky bit out a laugh and shook her head. "Okay, then. I see how it is. Welcome to the team."

Lorna smiled widely, shaking Nicky's hand. The two slipped easily into conversation, walking to another table to sit down and chat. Red made her way over to Alex and stood next to her, the women watching as Alex's coach and the new edition chattered animatedly.

"Nothing but trouble, that girl is." Red laughed, shaking her head at Nicky.

"Yeah, yeah. But I love her." Alex smiled back, taking a sip of water.

"So, Vause, cut the bullshit. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Are you asking as the owner of this wonderful establishment or as a friend?" Alex bantered.

"Both."

"Well, then my answer to both is-" the brunette paused, "I'm ready, really. There's always a degree of uncertainty, I think, but I'm confident this will be a win."

"Me too, Vause. You're good, very good." Red responded, "Then again, why else would Kubra have you as one of his personals?"

Alex laughed nervously at the name of her boss, "Good point, I guess."

"Be careful around that one, Alex. He pays well but if you ever cross him…well, the results can be deadly." Red warned, meeting Alex's eyes. "I don't want you hurt."

"Thanks, Red. I'll watch myself." Alex smiled.

The woman nodded, "Good. I'll see you tonight, yes?" Red said as she turned turned to leave.

Alex waved the woman up the stairs, "Yup, see ya tonight. Bye, Red!"

Red nodded, waving to Nicky and Morello as she disappeared up the stair case. "Behave, girls!" they heard her yell, all three bursting into laughter at this.

It wasn't long before a few people started trickling into the Pit in an effort to find seats. Alex watched slightly amused as chatter picked up, the room filling with people, and even a few betting pools starting. She soon found herself being pulled out of the room by Nicky and into the locker area.

"So, kid. How you feelin'?" Nicky asked her, rubbing the brunettes shoulders as she wrapped her hands.

"Good, good. Pre-fight butterflies always get me though." Alex smiled as she shook her head.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft, Vause." Nicky joked, coming to sit across from Alex on the bench.

"Any strategies for tonight, coach? Or is it up to me?"

"Honestly, Vause. You'll be fine doin' what you do. I don't think it's a challenge." Nicky answered, pushing down on different parts of Alex's hands.

"Is Kubra going to be here?" Alex inquired.

"Nah, neither is Fahri. At least, that's the last I heard. They're waiting 'till your match against Big Boo."

Alex nodded at this, her face remaining the same as she finished wrapping her fists.

"Which means you can lighten up, sunshine." Nicky slapped the brunette on the back lightly as she stood up.

Alex chuckled a little and stood up, "Thanks, Nick."

Nicky instructed Alex as she jumped up and down a little bit, bouncing from foot to foot. The coach busied herself with helping to make sure Alex's top and shorts were on comfortably. Nicky could faintly see a couple bruises on Alex's stomach from her last fight.

"Be careful with these." the wild haired woman commented, "I changed my mind, your strategy for tonight is to not fuck up your ribs anymore." Nicky said seriously, turning Alex around and handing the woman her robe.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Alex smiled softly, giving Nicky a hug as they walked to the door.

Both women heard Red's voice over the PA system announcing Leanne. Alex stepped out into the hallway and caught sight of Leanne coming towards them from the other lockers.

"Good luck." Alex nodded as the blonde walked by.

Leanne flipped the brunette off and walked on, not looking back.

Alex scoffed at this and turned to Nicky, "F-"

"-ucking meth heads. I know, I know." Nicky finished for her friend, laughing as she put her arm around Alex's shoulders.

They heard Red announce Alex's name and quite a few cheers rang out from the Pit. Alex took off her glasses and handed them to Nicky, who pocketed them before handing Alex her contacts. Alex put them in her eyes, thankful she didn't have to wear gloves. Bloody knuckles were frequent underground, but she'd be damned if she had to wear mittens all the time.

"I guess that's my cue."

"Go get 'em, kid." Nicky patted Alex on the back once more, before turning with her fighter and walking into the Pit.

Alex walked out of the hallway and into the Pit, which had now filled with noisy people, smoke, and the faintest smell of alcohol. Red was doing good tonight.

The pair was met by cheers as they followed the aisle that led towards the ring. Alex received a few pats on the shoulder as she walked by and she smiled.

"It's gonna be a good night, Nick." she turned to face her friend as they got to the ring.

"That is is, Vause. That it is." Nicky smiled back, catching Alex's robe as she slid it off.

Nicky climbed up onto the ring after Alex, waiting for the brunette to enter the ring and turn around. Alex handed Nicky the stool that was in her corner, and bent down for Nicky to put her mouth guard in. Turning around, Alex began to bounce back and forth from foot to foot as she eyed Leanne.

"You got this, Vause." Nicky told her, hopping off the ring to watch from the floor.

Alex walked into the center of the ring as instructed by the ref.

"Evening, ladies." he said, nodding to both of them. "Vause."

Alex lifted her chin to him with a small smile, the best she could with her guard in. "Caputo."

"Now, I want a nice, clean fight. No funny business. Am I understood?"

Both nodded.

"Touch." Caputo told them, stepping back from the pair.

Alex held her knuckles out for Leanne, who surprisingly bumped fists with the brunette. For a second it looked like she was about to say something, but was interrupted by Caputo.

"Alright, ladies. Back to your corners. Let's get this show on the road."

Both fighters returned to their corners before turning to face one another. The crowd cheered as they both began bouncing from foot to foot, Alex staring Leanne down as the blonde threw a couple of practice hits. Red's voice came through the PA system once more, causing the whole Pit to become silenced.

"3…2…1…fight!" a bell rang following the Russian woman's voice and the crowd erupted in clapping and hollering.

The entertainment had begun.

Alex slowly made her way into the center of the ring as Leanne did. She tried to block out the noise and focus only on her competitor and Nicky's voice. One drove her to success, the other to fight. Sweat slowly formed at the base of her neck as she and Leanne danced around each other, the anticipation building. Alex hated throwing the first punch, so she egged Leanne on with her eyes, beckoning the blonde to hit first. Leanne did in fact end up throwing the first hit, which was exactly what Alex had wanted. The brunette parried the fist that came towards her and landed a solid right hook into the blonde's stomach, which earned cheers from the crowd. Leanne took the hit and followed with a left cross that hit Alex square in the jaw. The sudden jolt of pain that shot to her head had Alex on high alert and her brain took control of her body, all thoughts gone and only a fighter remaining.

Quickly adjusting to Leanne's style of hitting, blocking, and then changing positions; Alex soon had the girl into a corner. Leanne's mouth was trickling blood as she tried to escape the position Alex had her in, and the second Alex had her guard down, she landed a jab into Alex's side, sending the brunette stumbling back. For a second, Nicky was worried Alex had caught a kidney shot, but was relieved to see her girl quickly bring her hands up and gesturing Leanne to come forward. The woman did, and the two exchanged punches for a minute or two, Alex's lip now slightly bloody.

A bell rang somewhere in the Pit signaling the halfway mark, and Caputo separated the two fighters who hadn't heard the bell over the cheering and their own focus. Alex returned to her corner and sat down, spitting some blood into a bucket that Nicky set before her. Alex handed her mouthguard into Nicky's waiting hand and accepted the bottle of water her coach offered.

"You okay out there, Vause? It's been kind of slow." Nicky asked, reaching out to rub Alex' s tense shoulders.

"It's ok, I got caught off guard by that last one, the stomach's not feeling so great." Alex told her honestly, usually not one to admit pain.

"I can pull you if you want." the coach offered, bending down and facing Alex, "If it's too much, then it's too much. Don't push yourself, kid."

"No." Alex answered harshly, "This should be an easy win, I just gotta get into my groove."

"I hope so, you got quite a few bets, you know?" Nicky talked with her, their time almost up.

"What're the odds?" the brunette nodded to the group of people, taking a sip of water.

"20/1."

"I'm flattered." Alex smiled, standing up and handing Nicky her towel.

"You should be, kid. Now go win this thing." Nicky told her, patting the fighter once more on the shoulder and hopping out of the ring as Caputo signaled the women back into the middle.

Alex once again touched fists with Leanne before turning back to her corner. Her gaze caught Red's who nodded, a small smile tugging on her lips. Alex smirked at this and began bouncing on the balls of her feet once more.

_'Let's do this,' _Alex thinks, before whirling around to find Leanne already in the middle.

Alex walked out to meet her, the two circling each other once more. Leanne once again threw the first hit, Alex blocked and returned with her own, hitting Leanne squarely in the stomach, doubling her over.

"Fucking bitch." Leanne spat, looking up at Alex.

"You too, meth-head." Alex bowed her head slightly, her signature smirk taking over her features.

Pivoting on her left foot, Alex landed an uppercut to the woman's jaw, sending her flying backwards. Alex didn't stop there as she followed Leanne's path back to the corner, boxing her in once more. The blonde had tried to hit Alex once or twice more, but was easily blocked. Now, Alex was making her way around Leanne's guarded defense, her arms up and elbows in, all in an effort to keep Alex from hitting once more.

They stood like this a few seconds before Alex caught her chance. Faking a left hook, Alex got the blonde to drop her defense slightly, enough for the brunette to quickly switch and make contact to Leanne's side with her right fist. This brought the woman's arms down, during which time Alex brought her hand up once more and struck Leanne in the cheek, sending her to the floor.

Hopping back, Alex watched as Caputo made his way over to Leanne. It looked for a second as if the blonde was going to get up, but then stayed down. Caputo gestured that the match was over and the bell rang, finalizing the results. Alex found her arm in the air as Caputo held it up, announcing her victory. The crowd cheered at this and there was loud hollering and clapping as Alex was announced winner over the PA. Caputo climbed out of the ring and Nicky climbed in, tossing Alex her robe. She put it on before walking over to Leanne's corner, holding her fist out to hit.

"Good job out there." Alex said.

"Whatever." Leanne spat, getting up from her seat and hopping off the ring to follow her team back into the locker room.

"Oookay then." Alex scoffed, turning to Nicky.

"Nice work, Vause. You had me worried there for a sec, but damn you came back." Nicky laughed, putting her arm around Alex.

"Thanks, Nick." the dark haired woman laughed, walking with Nicky out of the ring.

The women got several pats on the back as they made their way back to their lockers, the quiet a welcome thing to Alex's ears. She spat her mouth guard into Nicky's waiting hand, who then washed it in the sink and put it in it's bag before tossing it back to Alex. Lorna came in at that moment with a bucket of ice and a separate ice pack, hurrying over to set both down by Alex.

"This is for your fists, honey. Oh, they must hurt, you poor thing." Lorna cooed, "And this is for your cheek." she told Alex, handing the cloth wrapped pack to her.

Nicky and Alex made eye contact with each other and then to Morello, and then back at each other and burst out laughing. A confused look was on Morello's face at this and she crossed her ams as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't make that face, Morello. Vause here isn't used to being called honey, nor being fussed over. Give her a sec, and me a sec to stop laughing at her damn face." Nicky laughed, patting the girl on the back.

"Yeah…" Alex muttered, setting the ice pack to her cheek. "Thanks, Morello. I appreciate it." she smiled, standing up and lightly hugging the shorter woman.

"This is why I like you, ya know." Morello smiled, hugging Alex back.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Nicky cried, her eyes wide.

"No, no, no. You're a few steps down…self flattery doesn't look good on you, dear." Lorna replied, smirking as she walked out.

"That is a piece of work right there, Vause." Nicky smiled widely, shaking her head, "That is a piece of work."

"Mhmm." Alex sighed knowingly at her friend, "You'll have no trouble, you hard worker you."

"Shut it, Vause. Go home and be happy you won, leave me to deal with the newest member of the team." Nicky smirked.

Alex smirked at this, "As you wish, Nichols. Catch you tomorrow?"

"You bet your ass. We've got some practicing to do for this weekend, Vause. You're gonna love it."

Alex giggled as she' stood up and put her sweatshirt on. Sliding her old black nike sweats up her legs, Alex threw her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sure I will, Nichols. Tell Red that I said bye, okay?"

"Will do. Night, Vause. You did good tonight." Nicky waved as Alex walked out the back door of the locker room.

"Night!" Alex called back before letting the door shut behind her.

Alex Vause made her way up the stairs into the alley and into night, another win under her belt, and another fight behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, another chapter! I did it guiseeeee, 4k words. Okay, it is kinda going slow but they meet next chapter, and things will pick up a pace, I swear. Also, I still have no beta/editor and I REALLY would love someone to help, so again, contact me if you'd like to. I don't bite, I promise :p So again, not much to say really, thank you for the reviews, favs, follows, you're all amazing, SO amazing. I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down Piper's body in relentless waves.<p>

Her coach had her doing extreme circuit runs at the gym in preparation for the fight tonight. Honestly, she felt like she was about to drop. It was hot, incredibly so, in the gym. Her spandex shorts and tank top doing nothing to keep her cool, despite the chilly fifty degree weather out. Music blared through her ears as she dropped to do twenty push ups before springing up to sprint around the nearly empty gym. Making it around once, twice, and a third time, her coach stopped the music and pulled her to the side.

"You're doing good, child. Grab your gloves and hit the ring." Claudette Pelage told the blonde.

Piper nodded and began wrapping her hands to put her gloves on.

"Bennett! In the ring with Piper, please." the older woman called out to one of the other people in the gym.

He nodded, taking a break from his kicking bag and grabbing some practice bags for Piper. Jogging over to the ring, the man climbed in and leaned in the corner as he stretched.

"What're we doing?" he called out.

"I want her on drill combos." Miss Claudette answered, sliding Piper's mouth guard in and patting her shoulders as she hopped in.

"Thanks, coach." Piper laughed, trying to control her breathing.

"You'll be fine, child." the coach answered, shaking her head with a smile.

Piper laughed lightly as she climbed into the ring.

"Start dancing, you two." Claudette called, walking over to the ring.

Piper nodded and began bouncing on her feet as John began to do the same. He advanced towards the blonde and the two began parrying and exchanging hits as they moved around the ring.

"Come on, Piper. You're hitting like a girl." he joked, dancing around the fighter.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you, hon." she drawled, landing a hit to his side.

"That's more like it." he grunted, "I've got padding, c'mon, show me what you've got."

Piper smirked at him and nodded, "Okay."

What happened next was a series of hits, bobs, and jabs that ended with John on the floor and Piper panting as she stood over him.

"Better?"

"There we go, child!" Miss Claudette laughed, watching as Piper helped John up.

"That," Johan laughed, "is more like it."

Piper smiled and hit gloves with him before hopping out of the ring to get some water.

She really enjoyed what she did. Her mother had always been somewhat disappointed with her choices to become a professional boxer, but her father had at least backed her up. Piper really did love to box. She loved the adrenaline, the anticipation, the cheering when you won. It was the best feeling she'd ever had. Of course, it took up almost all of her time, training, fighting, repeat. But she was used to it now, especially with the help of her team. Miss Claudette was her coach, the woman had seen Piper perfuming at an exhibition match and had been the first one to totally put their faith in the young fighter. Then she had John, who occasionally trained with her, but most of the time functioned as her cut man in fights. His job was to make sure any cuts or blood on her face was tidied up so she could keep going, otherwise the fight could be forfeited. And losing was not something Piper liked to experience. Lastly, there was Polly. Piper's best friend since she couldn't remember. Basically she was there to encourage Piper, assistant coach sometimes, mainly though she liked to chatter with the blonde.

Turning on her feet, Piper still had her water bottle in her mouth when Polly came bustling through the door, a cold gust of air hitting Piper.

"Oh my god, that feels _amazing." _Piper laughed, walking past Polly and opening the door.

"Nice to see you too, Pipes." Polly laughed, walking into the gym.

She waved at Claudette and John before setting her bags on the table and waiting for Piper to come back.

"Can I borrow her for a sec?" Polly called out, to no one in particular really.

"Yes, she's done for the day. You did good, Piper. I'll see you tonight, child!" Miss Claudette answered, gathering her things and walking out the back of the gym.

"Thank you so much! Bye!" Piper yelled back, turning with a smile on her face.

"So, you're free now, right?" Polly asked, pulling some food from the local Thai place out of her bag and setting it on the table, "Because I'd hate to have to eat alone."

"Polly, you are the best. I swear." the blonde said excitedly, sitting down with her friend, "I am yours for the next three hours, then I have to head over to the arena."

"Bye, girls!" they heard John say as he headed out the back.

Both of them waved before turning back to their lunch.

"I do not know how you do this. I hate running by itself, and you've been here for like five hours, and then you're gonna go do like three more tonight. I don't know how you do it." Polly chattered, eating a mouthful of rice.

"Lots and lots of Thai food from my friend." Piper winked, eating some of her curry.

"You're funny, Pipes. Who're you going up against tonight?" Polly asked.

"Vee's house team."

"That'll be tough, you nervous?"

"Kinda. Poussey is a great fighter, and her team is solid." Piper answered, taking a sip of her water again.

"Are you nervous about Vee, though? I hear she plays dirty." Polly mused.

"I mean, I don't know. I think it comes down to the fighter, and Poussey isn't dirty." the blonde told her.

"Just be careful, Pipes. You're coming off a huge win streak, they'll be looking to take you down."

"I know, I know. Hopefully though, there will be someone looking to sign. I'm sick of playing for Fig." Piper muttered, throwing her food away.

"You would think it'd be fun working for a senator." Polly commented.

"You would think." the blonde hummed, "It's okay, I mean, it's money. I just feel like there's nowhere for me to go out of the city, I want to expand my horizons." Piper finished the last part with a dramatic twirl and outstretched arms.

"You're a nut, Piper." Polly laughed, getting up and throwing her own trash away.

"But you love me." the blonde smiled, hugging Polly.

"I do, I do." the brunette smiled back.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower and lay down for a little bit." Piper yawned, "I could use a cat nap."

Polly nodded, "You do that, Pipes. I gotta get home and change for Pete anyway, we have a date tonight."

"Ooooh." Piper smiled brightly, "Somebody's getting laid." Piper said in a singsongy voice as she laughed.

"Shut up, Piper. Go shower and sleep, you stink anyways." Polly shoved Piper's shoulder lightly.

"I love you, Polly." Piper hugged the woman.

"I love you too, Pipes. Now seriously, go shower." Polly told the blonde as she put her purse on.

"Will do."

"Bye, Piper!" Polly called, walking towards the door.

"Bye, Pol! Thanks for lunch!" Piper yelled as she walked towards the showers.

"Anytime!"

Piper smiled to herself as she made her way back into the showers. She was actually pretty excited for tonight. It had come to be a thing with her, she would be nervous and at the same time want to do the fight every second that she wasn't in the ring. Polly called her an adrenaline junky, but Piper was just doing what she loved. Stripping off her bra and shorts, Piper climbed into the shower, immediately feeling relief from the warm water on her muscles. Miss Claudette meant business, and that meant hard work, but Piper didn't mind. It sure as hell paid off.

Piper was in the shower awhile before she finally got out, drying herself off with her towel. She made her way into the locker room and pulled out her t-shirt and jeans before putting them on. Walking over to the door, she made sure it was locked before she laid down on the small couch. The blonde set an alarm on her phone for five, that gave her enough time to get to the arena and get ready before the fight at six. As she closed her eyes, Piper let out a breath and relaxed.

It was going to be a good night.

Piper's alarm woke her with a start, the blonde fighter nearly falling off the couch. Running a hand through her hair, Piper pulled it up into a loose bun as she got up. She walked over and grabbed her things, putting them in her equipment bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Piper grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head before picking her bag up again and exiting the locker room. It was now dusk out, and as she left the gym, Piper relished the feel of the cool air hitting her face.

Piper caught the subway uptown, putting her headphones in as she rode. She could feel anticipation building in her stomach as she got off the train, slowly walking down the street to the arena. She could see that some people were already there, others outside. Her name was on the board above the door, and she smiled. Piper always felt some weird happiness when she saw her name up in lights, she couldn't really explain it. Turning in the alley between the arena and the building next door, Piper jogged up the steps and went in the side door as she showed her id to the bouncer that stood there. He nodded her in and Piper made her way through the hallways to Vee's office.

Knocking on the door, Piper was invited in to the office and she stepped in.

"So you're the girl who's supposed to be the competition tonight?" Vee said into her book, not raising her head to look at Piper.

Swallowing thickly, Piper opened her mouth to speak. "Uhm, I-"

"Spit it out, girl."

"Yes. I am." Piper replied harshly, fire flaring in her eyes.

"There's that spark." Vee smiled as she looked up, "Good luck tonight, you're in room 3." Vee dismissed the blonde.

Piper paused for a second before turning around, closing the door behind her. She followed the hallway numbering and soon enough she found her room. Already she could hear Polly, John, and Miss Claudette talking inside, and she smiled. Opening the door, Piper stepped into the dressing room/locker room combo.

"Hey guys!" Piper greeted, a huge smile taking over her face.

"Hey, Pipes!" Polly smiled, hugging her friend.

John nodded to the blonde, Miss Claudette turned and gripped the blonde's shoulders lightly.

"Goodness, child. Have I fought you nothing? You are fifteen minutes late!" she cried.

"Sorry, Miss Claudette." Piper smiled softly, hugging the woman.

"Hmph." she sighed, hugging the blonde back, "Now go get ready, we have to go over things."

Piper nodded and excused herself to the back room, conversation once again starting up between the other three adults. Piper pulled out her black boxing shorts, sliding them up her long legs. Next came the regulation sports bra she was required to wear. The muscles in her stomach rippled as she took her shirt off, the cold air automatically raising goosebumps on her skin. Grabbing her gloves and robe, Piper put her wraps in her mouth and nudged the door open, closing it behind her with her foot.

"There she is." Polly said, taking a seat next to Piper on the bench in the middle of the room.

"Here I am." Piper smiled, beginning to wrap her hands.

"How do you feel? Nervous?" Polly questioned, pulling out a bottle of water.

"A little, yeah. I ran into Vee coming in here." Piper turned to Miss Claudette, "Never knew she was such a bitch."

"How do you mean?" the older woman answered, walking over to sit by Piper.

"_So you're supposed to be the competition?" _Piper mocked, shaking her head. "I mean, I'm not big or anything, but was that necessary?"

"She's just trying to rile you up, child. Do not let her get to you." Claudette chided, helping Piper slide on her last glove.

Piper simply nodded, standing up to face her coach. Looking to the clock, Piper saw she had little less than fifteen minutes until the match started. She felt her heart race a little at the thought but it was quickly calmed by Polly patting her on the back, a bottle of water being slid into her hand.

"Thanks, Pol."

"Yup, that's what I do." Polly smiled.

"Look, this fighter, she knows how you fight, child. They've been watching you, they'll be going for your weaknesses." Claudette told her, walking back and forth in front of the blonde.

"Okay, does she have anything I can use against her?" Piper stood up.

"She's a swarmer, so try and keep your distance. And god forbid she lands an uppercut, you'll be hurting."

Piper nodded, absorbing this information. "So keep my distance?" she thought aloud.

"Exactly, she'll be able to take quite few hits to the head because of her style, she's used to it. The whole match will be focused on getting in to your inside. Don't focus on where you want to, you'll want to go for her head. Focus on the sides, she won't expect it." Miss Claudette finished, tugging Piper to her feet.

Piper let out a breath as she slid her robe on. They could now hear the faint music coming from the arena, the crowd vaguely cheering.

"Are you ready, Piper?" the coach asked, checking her watch, "We have to start heading down there."

"Yeah." the blonde breathed, following her coach out of the room.

Polly grabbed the water and towels and John grabbed his kit; together, the team made their way down the hallway to the arena. Piper followed Miss Claudette, keeping her head down and shaking her fists lightly at her sides.

Piper lifted her head up as she heard her name being called over the loudspeakers. Taking a deep breath, the blonde woman followed her coach into the arena, the bright lights assaulting her eyes. Loud music blared from the speakers as they made their way towards the ring, confetti in the air and fans cheering for the young fighter. Piper smiled at the people in the stands, her gaze landing on Natalie and Senator Figueroa in the front row. They nodded, and Piper nodded back, her heart beginning to beat fast once more.

As the team got to the ring, Piper climbed up and into her corner, sitting on the stool there. Miss Claudette followed on the stairs, standing on the outside of the ropes. She handed the blonde her mouth guard and both women watched as the house team was called through the doors. Piper watched as Poussey came out with a huge grin on her face, fists in the air. She was followed by Taystee and Watson, Vee bringing up the rear. The enthusiastic group clapped along to the music as they followed the path to the ring.

Miss Claudette could sense her fighter becoming nervous and reached over the ropes, massaging Piper's shoulders.

"Breathe, child. Do not be afraid."

Piper nodded and smiled up at the older woman, she was eternally thankful to have her as a coach.

Poussey hopped up and in to the ring, plopping down in her corner. Her and Taystee stared at the blonde, once again sizing her up. Piper looked down at her hands, and back up, her icy eyes meeting Poussey's in a battle of will. The referee coming into the ring broke the two's staring match and commanded them to stand u p. Both fighters handed the stool to their coaches, standing up in their corners. Piper turned so Miss Claudette could slide her mouth guard again, giving the blonde a squeeze on the shoulders as she slid her robe off, one more motion of comfort before the match began. When the blonde turned around, Poussey was already standing by the ref, waiting for her to join.

Piper walked to the middle, standing face to face with Poussey, the referee beside them.

"Alright ladies, we're going to have a clean match, right?" the referee, O'Neil, said.

Both nodded.

"Ookay then. Touch fists."

Both held out their gloves, lightly tapping each other's.

"Back to your corners, let's get going."

The two fighters returned to their respective corners, beginning to bounce on their feet. Piper felt sweat begin to gather on her neck as the bright lights seemingly shone down only on her. Her brain registered the Senator's eyes on her as she waited for the bell to ring. She took one more breath, and the bell rang.

The match had finally begun.

Piper wasn't as prepared as she thought she was. Nearly the second the bell rang, Poussey was in her face, a solid jab hitting Piper square in the jaw. Shaking it off, the blonde quickly hopped back, not surprised when she didn't even have a second before her opponent was right back in her face. Piper slipped once, twice, and blocked the other woman's third punch. She followed with a hook to the head that Poussey took without even flinching. This slightly threw off the blonde fighter, but she quickly recovered, dodging another flurry of Poussey's punches. Piper swung out with a cross, once again not even fazing the other fighter.

Miss Claudette's words rang through her head as she drowned out the noises from the arena. _Don't focus where you want to. You'll want to go for the head. Go for the sides._ Piper focused on the words, moving her body into position. She opened her left side briefly, hoping to bait Poussey to take it, and she did. When the opposing fighter came in for the hit, Piper quickly pivoted out of the way, casting a right hook into the woman's side. She saw instantly the effects of it, Poussey backing up for a few seconds. They met eyes once more and the other fighter was charging Piper again. They exchanged punches and blocks for awhile, no one getting anywhere. Piper opted to trailing around the wing on the balls of her feet, the two women circling each other.

It looked as if Poussey was going to charge Piper again when the bell rang, signaling the end of the first round. They stood for a moment, gloves still up before returning to their corners. Piper stared blankly as a towel was thrown around her shoulders, water being shoved into her hand. Spitting out her mouth guard, she took a swig of water, listening to whatever her team was saying. John quickly dried a small scratch on her head as she drank more water, the blonde then putting her mouth guard back in as she stood up. The stool was removed from her corner as the timer counted down, and she felt Miss Claudette's hand on her shoulder once more.

"Keep it up, you're doing fine."

Piper nodded and began bouncing on her feet again as the bell rang for the second round.

It was as if her opponent had been possessed by something from Hell. Instantly Poussey was on the blonde, who barely had enough time to get her fists up. Something shot sheer pain through her stomach and she realized Poussey had hit an uppercut, knocking the wind out of the blonde fighter. Piper soon found herself on lying on the mat as she was hit twice more, Poussey bouncing back to the middle of the ring. Her eyes caught those of Miss Claudette's, who wasn't saying anything, or 'oohing' and 'ahhing' like the crowd. There was simply one thing swimming around in her coach's eyes, and it was her telling Piper to get her ass up. Piper briefly heard the ref counting, he was on four when she pushed her self up, wiping her mouth with her glove as she brought her fists up once more.

Piper's eyes narrowed as Poussey charged her again, the woman's speed was incredible, but Piper's reflexes were now in overdrive. Pivoting around the other woman, Piper spun quickly, hitting her in the side once more with a hook. As soon as her competitor's guard dropped, Piper took the opportunity to hit Poussey in the stomach twice, and once again in the head. Poussey dropped to her knee briefly before pushing herself up quickly and rushing Piper. The blonde quickly hopped back, causing the other woman to throw a punch that hit nothing. Taking this chance, Piper stepped in quickly, ducking one of Poussey's hooks and landing a solid uppercut into the woman's stomach, followed by a hook to the side and a jab to the face that sent Poussey to the floor, not moving. Letting her gloves fall, Piper hopped back, dangling her fists at her said after she wiped her nose.

The crowd was cheering as O'Neil began to count to ten. The much anticipated house fight was about to end with a knockout in round two. Piper met eyes with Vee who had a small smirk on her face, a look in her eye that had chills rolling down Piper's spine. Taystee was screaming at Poussey to get up, and Piper could see the woman trying. O'Neil's count reached ten as it looked like the woman was going to get up. The crowd went wild as Piper's fist was held up while she was declared winner. Watson and Taystee jumped in, helping Poussey to her feet. Piper shrugged out of the ref's grip and made her way to their corner, nearly out of breath.

"Hey, you did really good. That was insane." Piper told her opponent, holding out her glove.

"You too, blondie. You pack one hell of a hit." Poussey smiled, tapping her glove.

Piper smiled and returned to her corner, climbing out of the ring and instantly she was wrapped up in Miss Claudette's arms.

"You did so good, child!" she cried, kissing Piper on the cheek.

Piper smiled brightly, "Thanks to you!"

"Oh no, Piper. That was _you_ out there! I am just your coach."

"You give yourself too little credit." Piper chided the older woman, stepping out of her embrace.

Miss Claudette smiled at the blonde, stepping back as well to let Polly come into the picture, immediately chatting with Piper. The two girls laughed and talked for a minute as Piper regained her breath and drank some water. Afterwards, they all left the arena, Piper instantly missing the sound of the crowd and the energy it provided her. Piper made her way back to their room, biting one of her gloves as she pulled it off, followed by the other. Sitting down, Piper unwrapped her hands and threw the gloves and wraps into her bag, pulling out her hoodie and sweatshirt.

"When's my next fight?" Piper asked her coach, throwing the hoodie over her shoulders.

"Not until next weekend. Take some time to relax, I'll see you next Wednesday for training?"

Piper nodded, sliding her sweatpants up her legs, and sitting down to put on her socks and sneakers. "You got it."

"Goodnight, Pipes! I'll text you, okay?" Polly told the blonde, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, g'night Pol, thanks again." Piper replied, waving to her friend.

John nodded to the two women before exiting the room as well, leaving the coach and her fighter.

"I'm so proud of you, Piper." Miss Claudette said, putting her purse on.

"Thank you, I don't know where I'd be without you." Piper answered, slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"You'd be just fine, darling. That I know."

Piper smiled sweetly at the older woman, "You're too good to me."

"No, no. _But_ there were a few sponsors that talked to me tonight, I'm sure they'd be good for you." the woman smiled, watching as Piper's face lit up.

"Are you serious?" the blonde cried, a huge smile on her features.

Miss Claudette nodded, "Sleep on it, Piper. I'll call you tomorrow with the information, okay? Go home and rest."

Piper hugged the woman once more before leaving the room, "Thanks again, Miss Claudette."

"My pleasure, child." the old woman smiled, waving Piper out.

The blonde quickly made her way back to the exit, sneaking out of the building without running into any crowds. She walked quickly back to the subway entrance, quickly going down the steps and onto her platform, a huge smile on her face.

Piper Chapman had reigned victorious again.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm REALLY sorry. This is not as long as I would have liked it to have been, but I'm having stupid freaking writer's block and I couldn't think, and I didn't want you all to keep waiting so BOTTOM line, this happened. So yes, I apologize if it SUCKS cos I think it did, but I'm gonna TRY TRY TRY to do better next time, I promise. Thanks for sticking around, and I hopes that you enjoy :DDD**

* * *

><p>Alex climbed onto the subway and sat down in one of the seats, all of which were empty. Picking one next to the door, she set her bag next to her and twined her fingers together as she laid her head back and waited for her stop. She felt the train come to a slow as another platform came into view and Alex sat up, looking at her feet. Yes, she could fight, but no, she did not like not knowing who she was sitting next to on the subway in the middle of the night.<p>

Alex relaxed a little as a woman stepped on who also looked around briefly before moving to sit down. The train however, had different thoughts as the conductor lurched the car forward, sending them down the rail before she had made it into her seat. Alex stood up quickly, her instincts taking over as the woman nearly flew backwards as she lost her balance. Alex caught her around the waist, and the woman turning quickly to brace herself on Alex's shoulders.

They both laughed nervously as they separated, the blonde woman's cheeks grew red as she blushed furiously.

"Thanks." she said quietly, sitting across from Alex and looking down.

"No problem." Alex answered with a small smile, tilting her head back as she had it.

It was quiet for a few moments, Alex had kept quiet; she could tell the blonde was embarrassed so she let her be.

"You're a fighter." the blonde hummed.

The woman's voice broke Alex out of her trance. Looking up from her lap, Alex's eyes met those of the blonde who was speaking to her. Alex got her first good look at the blonde, and drank in the woman's messy blonde hair, tied up into a pony tail, baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants that were much like her own. An equipment bag next to her as she crossed her legs, equally sizing up Alex. The brunette swallowed thickly, the blonde wasn't just beautiful, she was captivating. Alex locked gazes with the ice blue eyes that were staring back at her, the blonde's lips in a small smirk as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah." Alex got out finally, clearing her throat, "Yeah I am. How'd you know?"

Piper gestured to Alex's knuckles, "I can tell by your hands. It's like you don't wear gloves," the blonde moved her head down slightly as she frowned, "but I've had similar knuckles before." she smiled.

"Yeah, I don't wear gloves." Alex answered, "I'm assuming you do?"

Piper looked puzzled for a minute before asking, "Wait, how do you not wear gloves? It's regulation."

"Not for the fights I fight, it isn't." Alex paused, "You're from above ground!" Alex's eyes widened in understanding, "That makes sense."

"Yeah…" Piper trailed off quietly, "So that explains why I haven't seen you around before? You're an underground fighter."

"Oh my gosh!" Alex cried, "You're her! You're that kid that Nicky was talking about, aren't you?"

"I don't know-" Piper was confused at this, her eyes widening as Alex talked more and more excitedly.

"Did you fight at Vee's tonight?" Alex asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Well, yes-" Piper answered, still not quite understanding.

"I've heard about you. You're Piper? Piper Chapman, right?" the brunette said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, that's me. Why-" the blonde began to ask, utterly confused by the beautiful brunette in front of her.

"It's nothing. My friend that owns the Pit," Alex paused as Piper's eyebrows knitted into confusion, "the place we fight in," the brunette explained, "well she competes with Vee for sales, they were talking about your fight earlier."

"Oh." Piper smiled a little. "I'm flattered."

Alex laughed with Piper at this, her stomach fluttering slightly at the blonde's laugh.

"Well, kid, my stop's coming up. If you ever want to see a _real fight, _come on down to the Pit and watch me sometime." Alex smirked, writing down the address and handing it to Piper.

"When's the next one?" Piper asked with a smile, accepting the small piece of paper she was handed.

"This Saturday, actually." Alex smirked.

Piper's eyes lit up slightly at the thought of seeing this woman in a couple days. "Well then, maybe I will see you this weekend."

Alex nodded with a grin, "Maybe you will."

The women sat in silence in their own worlds for a few seconds, both thinking about the stranger across from them.

The train began to slow and Alex stood up, walking over to the door. Turning back to Piper, Alex smiled, "Hey, kid. Did you win?"

Piper looked up from the paper and nodded, "Yeah."

The corners of Alex's lips turned up softly at Piper's smile, "Good job."

The brunette woman began to step out of the door when she felt a hand on her elbow, tugging her to turn around.

"Hey, wait." Piper said breathlessly, turning Alex to face her.

Alex raised an eyebrow as she tried to control her breathing from being so close to the blonde. "Yes?"

"I never got your name." Piper stated, her eyes sparkling.

"Alex." the taller woman answered, "Alex Vause."

Piper watched in amusement as the woman turned out of her grasp and got off the train, disappearing into the night.

She sat back down on her seat, holding the paper Alex had given her in her hands. She smiled at the piece of paper and allowed her mind to wander to the brunette.

"Alex." Piper breathed, smiling to herself.

As she rode the rest of the way home, Piper couldn't control her thoughts as they all drifted to the mysterious fighter she had just met. She couldn't take her mind off of how the way the brunette's eyes lit up when she smiled, or how her giggles sounded like the best of symphonies. For once in her life, Piper was absolutely baffled. She was intrigued, immensely so, by the topic of underground fighting; especially now that she knew someone like Alex was apart of it, and yet; she was still hesitant to go. No matter what her thoughts of the underground were, Piper had made up her mins the second the prospect of seeing the brunette again made its way onto the table.

She couldn't wait for the fight.

Alex smiled a wide smile as she made her way down the street and up to her apartment. She was floored by Piper, completely and utterly floored. When Nicky had said some up and coming fighter, Alex wasn't expecting the drop dead gorgeous blonde who apparently could kick some _serious_ ass. Not that she was complaining, really. Alex was perfectly okay with Piper turning out this way, and she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't a little nervous to have Piper at one of her fights. Nonetheless, Alex still walked down the hallway of her apartment grinning like a fool. She made it to her door when Nicky popped out from beside her, their adjoining apartments causing the wild-haired woman to do this often.

"God, Nicky, you _are_ relentless." Alex muttered as she sang open her door and turned to face her friend.

"I try my hardest for you, Vause." Nicky smiled, "What's got you all smiley?"

"Uh, I won?" Alex tried, used to her friend's nosy ways.

"Uh huh, bullshit." the woman saw right through it, "You were happy when you left, I'll give you that, but somewhere in between has got your spirits a whole lot higher than when you started."

"Do you ever stop?" Alex scoffed, laughing despite herself.

"C'mon, tell me!"

"I swear, I can't have my own life with you here, can I?"

"Nope." Nicky answered with a toothy grin, "Now spill."

Alex bowed her head with a sigh, "Nicky..I'm tired."

"Spill." Nicky pushed on, smiling knowingly at her friend's antics.

Alex moaned dramatically before looking at Nicky, "Fine, fine! I met this girl on the train back. Happy?"

"Ayeee, Vause! Details, please."

"She's a fighter too," Alex said, trailing off.

"And?"

"And she's really fuckin' beautiful, Nichols." Alex kept going.

"Name?" Nicky asked, smiling wider as her friend continued talking.

"Piper Chapman."

"No fucking way, Vause!" Nicky cried, "Of all the people to meet, you happen to meet her!"

Alex nodded with a smile.

"Well this should be interesting enough. I'll leave you alone, Vause." Nicky sighed to herself, shaking her head with a smile.

"Christ, I never thought you'd say that." Alex laughed loudly, hugging her friend. "Night, Nick."

Alex shut the door to her apartment behind her, sighing softly as she collected her thoughts. She dropped her bag in the hallway as she walked through, kicking off her shoes as well. Realizing how dead freaking tired she was, Alex made her way to her bed and collapsed on it, shutting her eyes to sleep; her mind wandering to more thoughts of the blonde she met.

Piper had tried to go to sleep that night, she really had.

However, a certain brunette had been keeping her up, sleep evading her every time she thought of the other woman. Piper found herself staring at the piece of paper Alex had given her and the address on it.

_358 Northwind Ave at 7 _

Piper had repeated the words in her head like a chant, her excitement growing every time. She didn't know why this woman had this effect on her, but she did know that she could not wait to see her again, the anticipation was _killing _her. Maybe it was because she was attracted to Alex or maybe it was the thrill of going to see a street fight, but either way, Piper was bursting with excitement.

Reaching over to her phone, Piper dialed Polly's number, hoping the woman was still up.

"Hello?" Polly answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Pol, it's Piper." the blonde greeted, climbing into her bed.

"What's up? Why are you still awake?" she could hear the smile in her friend's voice.

"Well, I don't know. Actually, I do." Piper mumbled to herself, "I met this girl on the way home, and she seemed _really_ great."

"Great how?" Polly questioned.

"Well, I kind of fell into her first of all, and she didn't let me face plant. That's one plus."

"You're such a klutz, Pipes." Polly laughed, "What else?"

"Like, she's really nice. She invited me to see a fight of hers and everything."

"You mean that you met another chick that does the same thing you do?" Polly sounded surprised.

"Yeah, well no, but yes. She fights, just she does it like underground, not like me."

"So, a street fighter?" Polly's voice lacked the amusement it had.

"I guess, well, I don't know. I suppose so." Piper answered, messing with her hair.

"That's dangerous stuff, you know?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde questioned.

"Well, I mean, there's no rules, they fight like animals. It's not too safe. I'd stay away if it were me."

"You don't know that, Polly. She wasn't an animal." Piper felt her voice raise in frustration, "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm some little kid."

"No need to get defensive, Pipes. I was just warning you." Polly's voice softened.

Piper shook her head, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Pol. I guess I'm just tired."

"Go to bed, Piper. It's okay." she hear Polly laugh softly, "I'll talk to you later."

"Night, Pol." Piper answered, hanging up with a sigh.

Piper let out another breath as she laid down on the pillow. Why the hell had she snapped like that? She rarely got that aggravated with Polly that quickly, but for some reason hearing Alex talked about, or even the way Polly had implied something about Alex made her instantly defensive on the brunette's part. It was something Piper wasn't used to…at all. As her eyes got heavier, the blonde woman allowed all of her excitement and thoughts of the brunette to roam around in her head, lulling her to sleep.

Hopefully when she woke up, it'd be Saturday.


End file.
